Double Trouble
by Dreammaker0506
Summary: What'll happen if the two hottest men in the 1960s bump into each other? What if they look exactly alike? Troublemakers are intolerable but two together? God damn it for heaven's sake what will happen! I dare you to click to the first chapter to see how fate brought the two together...


Ch.1: 7th Anniversary

Link's POV

_**Today is our 7th anniversary**_. Yes, Tracy and I have been together for 7 summers since Little Inez won Miss Hairspray. A lot of things changed since then. Let's see, I grew old. I'm almost 30 now and Tracy, she became a lot more like her mother, she doubled her size than she was 16, or 17?  
So as a tradition I reserved a table for two at the Collins Cafe. I sat there checking my schedule of tomorrow. I've got to get to the broadcast station by 7:30, wrap the crap up and rush to High End Magazine for an interview and a photo shoot, then follow up by an event of the opening of Mr pinky's 56th shop in New York. God~what a life!  
Then I saw Tracy, smiling and dragging her feet in with glittering costume. It's still the same old costume years ago, she's always shimmering in pink when she saw me. Same old Tracy, the difference is that she really doubled her size and the dress was about to burst with every step she takes.  
"Hi link,"she made her way to me and stood there, smiling awkwardly.

"Tracy! Baby~you look absolutely stunning, "I tried to smile naturally and pointed at her seat,"sit," "Oh...ok..."she looked around, and a waiter rushed to pull the chair for her.

"Thank you young man,"she smiled at her sweetly in which the young man backed up slowly as if he's taken back by the weight of my woman.

"Oh sorry,"I chuckled,"you see...I'm busy,"I pointed at my schedule book, waiting her to smile and say something nice.

"I see, but today is our special day, link~"she reached and held my hand,"can't you spare 2 hours for your girlfriend? You know, just you and me, Tracy and link, music and dancing, wine and...food~"she closed her eyes for a minute, like being absorbed by the word, food.

"Food!"I almost screamed,"of course haha,"of course is food. All Tracy cares about now is food. Every day is candy bars and chocolate. She even told me in her dreams all she wanted is to try all the dessert of the world and become a dessert critic or something...  
"Oh my gosh!this is Link Larkin right? You host the Link Larkin show?" I heard a voice allying not far. I glanced up. It was a beautiful young lady, well maybe not that young but her beauty made her look younger than usual. She had those shimmering blue eyes, and gentle blonde curls, like one of those typical American dream girlfriends just plus a slash of sweetness.

"You're link Larkin right?"her eyes glowed as she kept asking.

"Yes...miss~"now I thought Tracy would be burning with jealousy but when I glanced at her, she was just filling her whole mouth with white bread.

"Can I get an autograph please? I'm your biggest fan~"

"Really? No way~"it's been a while since I smiled that genuinely. Because its been a while since I met a gorgeous, almost elegant fangirl. I thought all my fans were crazy, delusional, shallow die-hard teenage girls but...she is different.

"What's your name sweetie?"

"OMG you called me sweetie,"she blushed and covered her mouth. i chuckled and looked at Tracy again. perhaps i feel like cheating somehow, though i did nothing wrong. she looked at tracy too.

"hi, im tracy,"

"hi," she gave a subtle smile and turned back to me,

"im Brenda~"

"Brenda~beautiful name...""I used to know a Brenda too, she used to stuck her breast with pads to make them..."

"Tracy!"I crossed my eyes. Of course I remembered that Brenda but obviously it's not a nice time to bring up them funny old story.

"Really~wow~"

"So brenda..."I tried to distract her from that embarrassing story,"tell me, why do you like me that much?"

"Oh~I never told anyone about this..."she blushed again, "but it was because you look like my fiancé~"she covered my mouth again.

"Fiancé?"me and Tracy said in unison. We were both taken back In a different way.

"Yeah in fact he's sitting right there~don't be scare because you two really look alike! In face you two literally are the same person~" she waved and called his name. He glanced at our direction.  
For a moment I thought I was staring at myself.


End file.
